Various location services are available to mobile devices based on the absolute positions of those devices. Location services generally utilize an absolute location such as a latitude and a longitude to determine the behavior of the location service; e.g., what information or response to provide to the user.
However, relative positioning can be used in place of or conjunction with absolute positioning to provide location services to a mobile device, to improve relative location accuracy between devices and/or to support location models not adequately addressed by absolution location technologies.